Domino Game
by lmncake
Summary: Your heart has two faces. Always making me so confused. I will stop now, this game where I get hurt.
1. Beginning

**Hey. You actually clicked on this story… huh… So, I hope that you guys enjoy this VK fanfic, and that's pretty much it for this author's note… Also, this is a dedication for **_**myra k kuran**_**, she has supported me a lot and I would like to thank her by dedicating this to her. I hope you enjoy it myra! **

…**..**

_-Kaname's POV-_

She's returning back to me… she's almost here. I can sense her, almost smell her intoxicating fragrance. She's that one that I've been living for… the one that I will willingly die for…

_-Sakura's POV-_

I woke up, only to see the same ceiling every day. My life has changed so much ever since that time. That time, when my life is destroyed, when my innocence was destroyed, and hatred for vampires developed. Those filthy beasts that take a human form will only destroy us. If Yagari hasn't found me on that sinful night, I would've been dead a long time ago. My past, my haunting past, it destroyed me. The door to my room opened, and I looked up to only see Yagari. He's the only one that I see every day… the only human being that I talk to. The rest of the other people just ignores me. I'm fine with it, as long as no one knows my past other than Yagari, I'm fine. Ever since then, my life has been useless, I've tried many ways to kill myself, but Yagari has always saved me. Why would he want to save me? If I keep living, I'll only be a bother for him anyways. I wish I can just die already, when I die, my problems will go with me and everyone will be happy.

"Sakura… I have decided to transfer you to Cross Academy."

"… Why?"

"You need to get out of this dreary place kid. Seeing you moping around already makes me depressed."

"Fine… I'll go, there's no use for me to be here anyways. I'm already a good vampire hunter and excel in math, language arts, history, and science… When do I leave?"

"30 minutes."

With that said, he left my room, leaving me alone in this room once more.

_-Yagari's POV-_

I stood outside my balcony, taking in a deep drag of my cigarette, I don't want to send her away… but she needs to be in a better environment. Kaien Cross better take good care of her… who knows what that go lucky bastard can do.

"I am done Yagari. Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah…"

I walked out the door and called a taxi as she followed me. Seriously… she should stop being so quiet and robot-like… it creeps me out a bit. We both sat in the yellow car, sitting in silence. 20 minutes later, we stopped in front of the iron gate that lead to the grand academy. Standing in front of the gate, was no other than, Kaien Cross.

"Ahh!~ Yagari!~ It's so nice to meet you again!~ Have you been well?~"

"Sakura, come forward. Kaien, this is Sakura Shuika. Please don't creep her out."

"Don't be so cruel to me Yagari-san!~ So, Sa~ku~ra-chan~! I am Kaien Cross, but you can call me Cross-san! Ok?!~Please follow me to my office, I want to introduce you to my lovely children!"

_-Sakura's POV-_

I silently follow him, answering none of his questions, and looked back at Yagari, who gave me a small wave and left. I faced forward once more, only to bump into Cross-san. He opened the door, and there _he _sat. It's him… the one that I have known so well in my past… the only one that truly cared… until he disappeared.

"Kaname…" I whispered, almost desperately.

I ran up to him, and slapped his face with full force. I hate him… I hate him so much! How dare he show his face to me after putting me through so much pain?!

"Sakura! What so you think you're doing to Kaname?!"

I stood in front of him, glaring at him with so much hatred. He looked up at me, with such sad eyes. Sadness… he deserves to feel like that. I looked back at Cross-san, and stared him, daring him to speak about this matter. I heard someone clearing their throat, and I turned my head, only to see a girl with short brown hair, with a silver haired boy standing behind her.

"H-hi. My name is Yuuki, and the statue behind me is Zero."

"Oi! Who the hell are you calling a statue shorty?!"

"Shut up Zero! And your name is Sakura correct?"

"… Yes."

"Ah! Perfect! Now that we've introduced ourselves, it's time to get you settled in! But before that, you must apologize to Kaname-senpai!"

"He doesn't deserve my apology."

"Ha. I agree with you on that."

"Don't encourage her Zero! If you don't, then I shall leave you here until you do."

"It's ok Yuuki… there's no need to apologize. You should take the poor girl to her dorm already, she must be tired."

"A-ah… s-sure thing Kaname-senpai. Let's go Sakura."

I followed her, as Zero followed behind me. As she was leading me to my dorm, she was talking about the Sun dorms, and Night dorms, and all the rules and stuff here. But I knew that she was hiding about the fact that there are _vampires_ here.

"Yuuki…"

"Hmm?"

"I know that there are vampires… Cross-san already made me a stupid prefect here."

"What?! How come know one told anything?! Did you know about this Zero?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh! So, do you have the prefect band?"

"…*nod*"

"Ok!~ That's good! Ah! Here's your dorm! I hope that you'll be fine living here by yourself… tomorrow morning, Zero and I will be here to pick you up ok? Good. Now I need to be on duty, so bye!~"

She sped around the corner, leaving alone in the dimly lit room. I quickly put my stuff away, and laid on my bed, thinking about today's events. It hurts… having to see him once more. But one day, I will make sure that he knows how much I've been hurting, the pain and horror I have been through. That's my payback for him.

…**..**

**So, what do you guys think of this? Good? Bad? I don't really care. So, remember to review, and I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this crap. Bye.**


	2. Death is Tempting

**Hey. Watssup everyone? Hope that you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter, and here is… the second one… is anyone actually reading this? Well… I think people are reading this… since I got two reviews…. Anyways, I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter! **

…**..**

_-Sakura's POV-_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, opening my eyes only see an unfamiliar ceiling. That's right, I'm at Cross Academy. I stood up, walking towards my closet and pulling out the school uniform. I quickly put it on, only to notice that the skirt is too short. Letting out a small sigh, I opened the door, only to meet face to face with Yuuki Cross. What a great way to start of the day.

"Hello Saku-chan! Can I call you that? Or do you prefer something else?"

"Saku-chan is fine. Why are you here?"

"We're here to take you to your class, which is where ours are, and make sure that your first day of school is perfect!"

"… I can find my own way."

"B- but…"

"Whatever. Let's just go already."

We all walked to the classroom, listening to Yuuki's pointless chattering the entire time… By the time we reached the classroom, Yuuki turned around, and told me in a really serious voice," You are to wait here until the teacher calls you in. Understand?" I stared at her for a moment or two, and then nodded my head. They left me standing in the abandoned hallway for a few minutes, waiting for the teacher to call me in.

"Miss. Shuika, please come in."

I nodded my head, and enter the huge classroom. All the students sat in rows, looking either bored or interested. Most of the girls were gossiping, while the boys were whispering… something…

"Oi!"

Many heads were turned towards our way…

"This is the new student that I was talking about a couple days ago. Please be polite to her. Go ahead and introduce yourself sweetheart."

"Hello. My name is Sakura Shuika. Pleased to meet you all." I said in a quiet, monotone voice.

"Are you single?"

"Are you rich?"

"Do you want to hang out?"

I ignored all the questions that were sent my way, and asked the teacher where I could sit. He pointed up to Zero, and I slowly made my way up there. As I grew closer to him, all the chattering died down, and many pairs of eyes were locked on me and Zero. I sat down next to him, and gave him a some-what smile. He let out a huff, and turned the opposite direction… frowning the whole time. I rolled my eyes, and focused my attention towards the teacher. He was teaching me stuff that I learned years ago, how boring.

_-Zero's POV-_

As I was in the middle of taking notes for the lesson, I felt a heavy weight on my shoulder, and as I looked down, I found out that it was Sakura's head that leaning on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks grow warm, and I pushed her off, startling her in the process. She looked up at me, and for a moment, I saw fear I her eyes, but as quick as it came, it disappeared, and was replaced by the dullness that was always there. For a moment, I felt a bit guilty, but I quickly pushed that feeling away. When I looked back at her, she was glaring at me. I quickly turned away, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that? Look somewhere else."

"….."

"You should start talking you know?"

"….. *glare*"

I let out a small sigh, and said…

"Look. I'm sorry I pushed off alright? Now stop glaring at me like that, it's creepy."

She let out a contented sigh, and left the classroom. Right in the middle of the lesson. I quickly ran after her, ignoring Yuuki and the teacher's yelling. Where is she heading? I headed outside, and found her under a cherry tree. She sat under it, closing her eyes in content as the flower petals swirled around her, some getting tangled in her raven hair. I walked towards her, got ready to sit down, until she popped one of her eyes open.

"You can sit down you know?"

"Like I want to sit down next to some creep like you."

"Fine then."

She closed her eye again, and went back to napping. I didn't want to stand there looking like an idiot, so I decided to sit next to her. She slowly leaned her head on me, and fell asleep snuggling me. I let out a soft chuckle, and closed my eyes… just for a moment. For the first time in my miserable life, I was content.

_-Kaname's POV-_

The window beside me cracked, as my anger got the better of me. Right here, under my favorite cherry tree, was Sakura and Zero, sleeping together. I closed the curtains, and took a sip of my bloody red wine. One day…. I'll get you back Sakura…

_-Sakura's POV-_

I woke up, only to feel warmth on my left side. I instantly curled up against the source of the heat, only to remember that it was Zero. I looked up to see him smirking at me. Letting out a soft growl, I stood up, and brushed my skirt.

"It's time for our prefect duty… better not leave Yuuki to do everything by herself. I walked towards the Moon dorm, hearing the fangirl's screams as I grew closer. When I reached them, the vampires have already arrived. I went to Yuuki's side, helping her keep the fangirls at bay.

"KA! IDOL-SENPAI!"

"MARRY ME KANAME-SENPAI!"

"SHOOT ME IDOL-SENPAI!

"MARRY ME SENRI!"

"TAKUMA!"

"AKATSUKI! LET ME HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!"

"Tch… Annoying fangirls…."

"I'll have to agree with you on that Sakura."

I quickly turned my head to the person that spoke to me, only to see _him _once again.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I go to school here."

"You know what I mean moron."

"How dare you say that to Kaname-sama?!"

"Ruka Souen. It's great to finally meet you."

Her eyes hardened at this, staring at me as if she can see my soul… I wonder if she can se how black it is…

"Don't even talk to me… you're nothing but a worthless human being."

Hearing those words, brought back such painful memories… my abusive father, my demanding mother. She snapped her fingers in front of my face, yelling something that I can't seem to make out. I knee down on the ground, clutching my head, trying to stop these memories. I don't have any happy thoughts… by the time I'm happy, is the time I die. Dying… it seems so tempting right now… Someone grabbed my arm, and pulled me up with full force, and threw me over their shoulder. I don't care who takes me anymore. As long as death comes along with it, I'm fine.

…**..**

**So, what do you guys think? Sorry for all the people (two) who have reviewed this story… I got writer's block moment. Well, I hope that you guys review. Bye.**


	3. Animal Instincts

**Hey. I'm back with another chapter. Is anyone actually reading this though? It's been such a long time though! Sorry! I'm going to try to make this chapter long ok? I hope that you'll enjoy this Myra! **

…**..**

_-Kaname's POV-_

I sat in my room, staring at my chess board in boredom, waiting for Ruka to come. How dare she… calling Saku a worthless human being. **(A/N: 'Saku' is Kaname's nickname for Sakura when they were younger. Opps…. Spoiler… Nevermind! I'm just going to use Saku for short, just so that it'll be easier for me 'kay?) **I was jolted out of my thoughts, hearing Ruka calling my name.

"Come in."

She slowly made her way in, not daring to look at me in the eyes.

"You've called for me, Lord Kaname?"

"Do you remember your actions today? The way you acted to Sakura."

"… Yes."

"You, are to go find her, and apologize to her. Tomorrow. In front of everyone. And you have to go down on your knees."

"Why?! Why are you so concerned about that useless hu-"

I slapped her. Even after what I've told her, she still does not understand?! Such a worthless pawn. She looked up at me, eyes filled with anger and confusion. I sent her away, letting her go in tears. Akatsuki will comfort her… he always does. I look out the window, staring at the cherry blossom tree. Saku… I should go see how her condition is…

_-Zero's POV-_

I sat beside her, staring at her sleeping face. Even when she's asleep, she looks troubled. I let out a frustrated sigh. Why did the dumbass headmaster assign me to watch her anyways?! He could've assigned Yuuki, wait, she's irresponsible. Nevermind, I get why he chose me. I lifted my hand, moving it towards her face, when her eyes popped opened. I let out a stifled cry, and fell backwards on my chair. When I proceeded to get up, she rolled down on top of me. I let out a loud 'oof!' and tried to push her off.

"Stop. I like using you as my bed more."

"What the hell?! Get off me!"

"Language. It's more comfortable. If you'll just lie still, you'll be comfortable too.

I let out a sigh, trying to get myself comfortable. _Tick. Tick. Tick. _This is not working… the stupid chair is poking into my back! I stood up, and carried her bridal style. I expected her to gasp, yell at me to put her down. Instead, she calmly put her arms around my neck, as if she was _expecting_ me to do it. Before I made it out the door, there stood that… _vampire._

"What are you doing here _vampire_?"

"Saku, how are you feeling right now?" he asked, completely ignoring me. Saku? Why… is he calling her name "Saku" like he knows her so well?

"I'm fine. Zero was about to take me out. There's no need to come visit me." She hissed out. I look at her with questioning eyes, but she quickly glared at me, making me look away. It's her problem, why should I care? I carried her past the pureblood, glancing at him for a brief moment.

"Be careful… Zero."

My eyes opened widely, turning around to make sure I heard his silent whisper clearly, but, he was gone. Damn him, and his vampire abilities! I shook my head, clearing those thoughts away, fixing my attention on Saku. She's asleep. Ha. No matter how mature she acts, she can still be such a kid. Look at me. Feeling something. Before I met her, all I was able to feel was pain,, anger, hatred, and more pain. But, now, ever since she came, I was able to have more emotions. Making me feel human once more. I managed to smile, a small, unnoticeable smile. We made our way at the spot that we first fell asleep together… the cherry tree. I put her down gently, hoping that she wouldn't wake up. After making sure that she isn't awake, I laid down next to her, and put her head on my chest. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment to the fullest.

_-Sakura's POV-_

I felt him move my head on his chest, hearing the soft beating of his fragile heart. I inwardly smiled. Someone… someone cares. For the first time in my life, someone actually cares! A warm feeling burst in my chest, an unknown, warm, soft feeling. But, it quickly disappeared when the fear set in. Will he leave me… like all of the people that I have trusted before? That question… it always appears when I'm getting to close to a person. Why? Because of how people betrayed me, how they used me, and left me in the end. Every single person did that, even my own wretched parents. They treated me like nothing, as if I was dirt, and that they could push me around in whatever way they want to. And they did. Used me for entertainment, as a maid, and for money. But, they were the ones that gave birth to me, the ones that let me see the messed up world through my own eyes. The only nice thing that they ever done for me, they let me live. My thoughts slowed down, mind going blank as I listened to the soft rhythm of Zero's heart. Soothing me to sleep, I entered my nightmare once more, never escaping it.

_-Zero's POV-_

I watched as her breathing slowed, going to a gentle pace. I took a stray piece of hair, tucking it behind her ear, then her scent got caught in the wind, and flew past my nose. My eyes turned bloody red, fangs sliding out. I'm lusting for her, no, I'm lusting for her blood. My neck grows dryer, trying to tell me that it needs blood _now. _My animal instincts took over, bringing my mouth closer to her pale neck. The rushing of her blood, practically inviting me to take a drink from it. My fangs grazed her skin, getting ready to bite down, until someone shot me in my shoulder. I let out a cry of pain, startling the hunter and Saku. She looked up at me, eyes filled with worry. She picked up a rock, and chucked it at the person.

"Do you seriously think that you'll be able to hit me Saku?"

My eyes widened, breathing growing shallower. I could recognize that voice from anywhere. _Yagari._ Saku stood up, walking towards him, until she ran, and jumped into his arms. She hugged him, as if he was about to disappear right there, right then.

"Have you missed me kiddo?"

"Like hell I would." Her voice being muffled by his jacket.

"If you didn't miss me, then why are you hugging me like there's no tomorrow?" Playfulness clearly in hinting in his voice.

"Shut up. Like anyone would miss you. I just felt like hugging you that's all."

"Hm. Whatever you say sweetheart. Whatever you say."

He looked towards me, eyes cold and calculating. He pushed her away, telling her to go do her prefect duty while he has a chat with me. Her eyes returned to its dull state, head moving down, then up, and then her legs, carrying her away from this area. I turned to him, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"What do you want with me _master?_"

"I know what you were going to do to her, Zero. No need to get all that worked up. That shoulder, it must be throbbing in pain now huh? You need to learn how to control yourself Zero. If not, then… you must stay away from her at all costs. I'm not going to let be sucked on anyone Zero. I've taken care of her a while ago. She's been through enough traumas to last her through the next life. Decide on what you're planning to do, one little mistake can cost you."

With that said, he turned around, and walked away, leaving me on the ground withering in pain. A couple minutes later, Yuuki came and found me. Offering me her delicious blood. I tried to not give in, tried to fight my animal instincts as best as I could. But, of course it won. I attacked her neck like a savage animal, letting her sweet, warm blood go down my throat, quenching my thirst for the time being. After that, I ran away from her. Master's right, I bring too much danger, too much problems. I almost harmed Saku, and now I'm practically draining Yuuki dry. She ran after me, calling my name, doing anything she could to make me stay. I ignore her cries, knowing that Kaname would probably pop out of nowhere and calm her down. That bastard… I made my way to the horse stables. The only place that I can get comfort from other than the cherry tree with Saku. Saku… once again my thoughts drift back to her. Why? Why does she bother the hell out of me, but I still enjoy being around her presence? Why? I can never figure out. I've had this feeling before… for Yuuki. But now, it's stronger, not some faint feeling. I sit on the haystack, staring at the ceiling, Saku, I wish that this was all over so we can be together…

_-Sakura's POV-_

I wandered around the school ground, not exactly doing my prefect duties… but whatever. I know that Zero knows him, Yagari told me a bunch of stories about him training Zero is enough to last me a lifetime. I climbed up a tree, sitting on a branch and looking around out of boredom. I was about to snooze off once more, until stupid Aidou scared the crap out of me. I fell down, my mouth letting out a silent scream. He jumped down, catching me along the way.

"You are such a bad, bad girl. Skipping out on your prefect duties, aren't you ashamed."

"Well, since I'm supposed to send vampires that are roaming around to the headmaster, do you want me to escort you to him? Or have you been there enough to know the way?"

"Why you lit-"

"Kaname can hear you, since~ he's~ behind~ you~."

"Aidou… unhand her. You should be making your way to the headmaster by now."

"B-But she insulted me!"

"What she said is the truth though, correct?"

"You're on her side? But she's a human! I'm your own kind! Your loyal, faithful-"

"Go. Do not make me repeat myself."

I watched him as he gulped in fear, rushing in the direction of the headmaster's office. Now, I'm stuck with him. I began walking towards the sun dorms, trying to get away from him. But, before I even walked two steps, he grabbed my arm, and crushed me against his broad chest. "Don't run away from me again." He whispered in my ear, almost desperately. No matter what he says, no matter what he does, I can never forgive, not after what he has done to me. The painful memories ran past my mind, making me want to cry, want to just yell out in pain and frustration. But I won't. Not after the many years of silence and suffering alone, I've never cried. So I'm not going to start now. I think of all the times when I needed him, when my mind was screaming to find him, when my body ached to be in his warm, inviting arms once more. I can feel my heart, my heart that's slowly crumbling down in pain. Why?! Why must the world be so cruel to me?! What have I done wrong?! Why must I be the one suffering?! The one that's about to break and just ready to die in pain and heartbreak?! I'm tired, so tired of all of this. I just want to escape. Escape reality and accept my fate in a fake world. One that doesn't involve all of my troubles in this damned world. I got out of my thoughts, hearing his voice. The voice that has always saved me in the past. I look up at him, feeling so vulnerable. Then, I eyed his neck, seeing his veins that contained his precious blood. I can feel my animal instincts going out, yearning to take a drink from his inviting neck. He pushed me closer… no. I will not drink. Not now, I've been fighting back for so long, trying to not drink from anybody. "Shh… It's okay." Then, I drank. I drank to my heart's content. I slowly pulled my fangs out, eyes returning to its natural color. I can't even look at him in the eye anymore. I cover my face in my hands. Wanting to kill myself so badly. I felt him gathering me in his arms once more, feeling myself wanting to slip away and just be contented in his arms. But, I pushed myself away from him. "Your blood will satisfy for a long period, _Master._" After saying that, I ran away. Not being able to face him once more. I wasn't looking where I was running, until I bumped into something. I looked up, only to see disbelief shining in Zero's eyes.

…**..**

**This chapter sucked huh? -_- Yeah… I thought so. Anyways, I'm having a crappy day anyways, so this what you're stuck with for the time being. Hope that you guys review, and enjoyed this chapter. Bye.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey you guys. Hopefully I still have some readers. So, before I burst into saying sorry and making up a bunch of crappy excuses on why I haven't been updating this and my other stories, it's because of writer's block okay?! I haven't had any inspiration at all! Just please be patient for me! Now, as for the excuses… I have none. Tee… hee? No? Okay. Bye.


End file.
